


End's Beginning

by Contego



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Kidnapping, M/M, Origin Story, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contego/pseuds/Contego
Summary: Jim didn’t look up to Sebastian, his eyes fixed on the object in his hands.“Sebastian… You need to let me do it. You need to let me be the one.” Jim whispered, finally looking over to meet Sebastian’s gaze. All he saw was Sebastian’s opened mouth, “What? Do what, Jim? I’m not going to let you die. Not here, not ever.” Jim scoffed, pushing away from Sebastian.





	End's Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> TFW you get bored between classes so you go to the student center and write a fic.

They were going to die. No doubt filled their minds about it. The end, for one of them, draws near.  
“Fuck, how could the plan have gone so wrong?” Sebastian yelled, kicking the wall. Jim just sat on the floor, smiling. He knew it would come to this. Somehow he knew.  
“I guess we got played.” The Irishman said casually, banging his head against the wall slowly out of boredom. Sebastian glared at Jim, snarling.  
“How are you so fucking calm? There’s one gun, one bullet. They want one of us to kill ourselves or worse- to turn against one another.” Sebastian roared, pacing the small room. He couldn't believe this was happening. Everything was going according to plan, but then.. Then this happened.  
All they could do was sit in silence. How could they- no, how could he make such a fatal mistake? Sebastian tortured himself over and over with this fact.

“Christ, Sebastian, you need to calm down.” Jim closed his eyes, sighing. This would sure start a fight. But he didn't care anymore.  
“I need to calm down? No, you need to start using your brilliant brain to get us out. You need to actually care-”  
“I do care!” He yelled at Sebastian, “Ok? It’s all my fault we’re in this mess.” Jim paused, his gaze shifting downwards. His attitude changed completely, “I do care.” It was barely a whisper, but there was no retort from Sebastian. Just silence. The air in the small enclosure held an eerie feel to it now. The men didn't speak of it.  
It was true that it was Jim’s fault. He was the one who made the plan, then told Sebastian to go finish it. All his fault. He should have seen this coming. Now Sebastian and him we're going to have to see one another die. Or die themselves.  
The room got colder and colder, the small crack of sunlight they had through a window now turned to darkness. Just a small light bulb remained to illuminate the small room. Then there sat the gun on the middle of a small table, taunting them. Almost as if it knew what it was about to be used for. This moment birthed the first time Sebastian was disgusted by the sight of a gun.

“Sebastian?”  
“Yes, boss?” Jim closed his eyes when he heard Sebastian's voice, the darkness still there. It never leaves.  
“When I was in primary school I killed a man. Carl Powers.” Sebastian already knew this, but let him continue anyways.  
“He would always laugh at me… Always. I grew tired of it. I suppose of everything in general. Killing him was the only option to feel somewhat better.” There was a pause. The silence ironically grew deafening. The only sound Sebastian heard was the ringing in his ears.

“Because of that I grew addicted. The feeling that I got when I killed left me wanting more” Jim smiled, “Who I was hates who I am.” Jim laughed, trying to lighten up his story. It wasn’t working. “All this time, I was trying to find a way to not feel so… broken or not in control. Today is the end’s beginning.”  
When Jim’s words ceased the room became what it once was- silent beyond content. Sebastian hated the silence. He hated it because it meant so many things, yet nothing at all. Silence confused and frustrated him. The taller man walked across the room, sitting by his boss.  
“When I was in war, I killed people. That much is obvious. My first kill was a supposed group of terrorists. I refused to shoot without evidence that they were what I was told, but I was told if I didn’t follow orders, I would be punished. So being the good soldier I was, I did it.” Jim looked over at him wanting to hear more. They never shared life stories quite like this. Sebastian especially never talked about it- his time in the war. It was… Nice.

“After that, I followed every order. And soon I realised it felt nice to kill, I just didn’t like it at first. Then when I retired, I came here and met you.” They day they met was an interesting one for sure. They hated each other, but Jim needed a guy for hire and Sebastian needed work, so they just… Pushed through their disdain. Just thinking about how far they've come brought a smile to both their faces.  
“We would meet in a coffee shop every Wednesday for work. Talking about our work resulted in talking about our lives. And look at us now...” Sebastian’s smile grew, putting an arm around the silent man. “It turned into something more. Something worth living for.”

Jim’s smile faltered, “Look at us now? Sebastian, because of me, my fuck up, one of is about to die.” His tone was fierce as he brushed off the assassins arm, standing quickly as he made his way over to the table, slamming his hands down on the cold metal.  
“Dammit!” He yelled, “dammit, dammit, dammit!” He pounded his fist over and over on the surface, his yells getting louder each time. Jim’s hand quickly reached for the gun, holding it tightly in his hand. He had to have control. Jim had to. It's what made him feel better.  
“Jim! What are you doing, put it down!” Sebastian yelled, jumping up and making his way towards his friend. He outstretched his arm, grabbing Jim’s shaking hand. Jim didn’t look up to Sebastian, his eyes fixed on the object in his hands.

“Sebastian… You need to let me do it. You need to let me be the one.” Jim whispered, finally looking over to meet Sebastian’s gaze. All he saw was Sebastian’s opened mouth, “What? Do what, Jim? I’m not going to let you die. Not here, not ever.” Jim scoffed, pushing away from Sebastian.  
“Dying? That’s what people DO!” He screamed out the last word, letting his words echo. The tenseness in the room grew and grew with each passing moment.

“What does it matter if I die now or in 40 years, Sebastian?” With this Sebastian’s eyes narrowed, grabbing Jim by the shirt collar.  
“What does it matter? What does it matter?!” He screamed, his grip tightening. “Jim without you, I don't know where I'd be right now. Put the gun down." Jim only gave that dumb smirk he always plastered on his face. Jim knew what he had to do. He laughed at himself, realising how he's never cared enough about someone before to sacrifice himself for them. But here he is... Holding a gun with so much strength in his grip, it started to hurt.  Jim's smirk turned into a soft smile as he looked into Sebastian's eyes. For the first time since he met Sebastian, he donned a smile that was genuine.

Jim never thought he would be at peace with dying without finishing what he started with Sherlock, but plans change. The room was an eerie quiet as the two just looked at each other. Jim leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Sebastian. Today was a day of many firsts for Jim it seemed. The embrace lasted just a few moments, but to the two of them, it felt so much longer. Jim pulled away from the embrace, looking up at Sebastian, still sporting that smile. He backed up a bit, his grip not faltering from the gun. 

"Adieu Sebastian." And with that, Jim lifted the gun to his mouth.

" _NO_!" Sebastian yelled through the terrible, piercing sound the gun made when it went off. It was all a blur from there. Sebastian's vision went wobbly as his ears rang with an intensity he never experienced. 

"No, no, no..." He whispered to himself over and over, falling to his knees next to the fallen body of Jim Moriarty. Blood covered the walls and floor, soon making its way to soil Sebastian's clothing. The sight hot red liquid terrorized his eyes. How could Jim do this? How? **_Why?_** Tears streamed down his face as he cradled the lifeless body. Jim still had that dumb smile on his face. As Sebastian sat there in his whirlwind of anger and despair, he heard the creaking of a door. 

He looked over to the source of the noise. The door was open. No one was there... Sebastian looked back and forth between the door and Jim. He placed one single kiss on Jim's forehead, closing his eyes. Sebastian drew in one giant breath, letting it go as he stood. He walked to the doorway, looking out. Still no one. 

He took a step out of the room, "I'm going to skin whoever did this to us." He went to take another step, but stopped in his tracks before he could. He turned around and gave one last look to his friend. The man he loved. 

 

"Adieu Jim." 

 

 

 


End file.
